Adam Davenport
Adam Charles Davenport 'is the oldest out of the four Lab Rats and possesses superhuman strength, making him the strongest out of the four siblings and almost everyone else in the world. He also has heat vision, and during episodes such as Bionic Showdown, he discovers new hidden abilities. He is portrayed by 'Spencer Boldman. Biography TBA Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength:' Although all of the Lab Rats seem to be somewhat stronger than normal people, Adam is the strongest of them all. Strength is his primary power; he can do things such as effortlessly lift another person, catch a ventilation fan, smash a boulder the size of a car to rubble with a single punch, easy crush a ball with his strong, powerful hands or even stop a bullet train. He is not discomforted by heavyweight or a need to balance large objects, holding them one-handedly without dropping them. The only known materials hard enough to resist Adam's super strength are carbonex and ultra strength titanium. However, he was able to accidentally knock out The Crusher, who is the strongest man in the universe, by flinging a dumbbell backward and it hit him in the head. *'Heat Vision:' He can produce heat rays that shoot from his eyes. He can apparently control the intensity, as he has used this ability for a variety of uses, ranging from welding metal to simply heating food. His eyes turn red immediately before using this power. He can fire an extremely potent laser or fire beams from his eyes. *'Super Durability:' Adam is more durable than a normal person; lasers that would kill a normal person will only stun him. However, he's not invincible, and can still be harmed by excessive force. It is shown in another reality, that he was killed by a large, collapsing ceiling. *'Plasma Grenades:' Adam can shoot balls of electricity from his hands (although it was only shown three times - Crush, Chop, and Burn, Air Leo, and The Jet-Wing). However, the only times he has been witnessed using this ability were during glitches. *'Blast Wave:' In the episode Bionic Showdown, when Marcus was about to kill Leo, Adam becomes infuriated and gains the energy for the blast that nearly kills Marcus. When first accessing this power, his voice became momentarily deeper and a bit shaky, so it may have been difficult to control. This ability was hidden until this episode. In the episode No Going Back, when Adam uses it in school to break the X-Ray machine, Principal Perry mistook the shock wave it created for an earthquake. In the episode The Jet-Wing, he glitched due to not being in his capsule for a long time and destroyed the school's water cooler with this power. *'Underwater Breathing:' As shown in Sink or Swim, Adam can breathe underwater for a prolonged amount of time. His ability, Pressurized Lung Capacity, is related to this. *'Mental Link:' Adam is able to receive information from Chase mentally, in a method similar to sending an email. He describes the process as tingling. (Sink or Swim) *'Super Jump:' In Taken, he was able to jump out of one of the hole in the lab, just like Krane did. He also used this ability to jump at Troy from behind in Bionic Action Hero. *'Pressurized Lung Capacity:' Because of his bionically enhanced muscles and natural strong lungs, Adam can blow a gale force super breath. (Armed and Dangerous). Adam calls it his "blow thingy". *'Flame Vision:' Though it was originally shown as a glitch in Crush, Chop, and Burn, Adam can shoot beams of flames out of his eyes intentionally. (Taken, and You Posted What?!?). Behind the Scenes TBA | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}